


XII

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kaminaga you must to move on from Miyoshi, M/M, Mention of Tarot game, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Poor Tazaki, little humor, maybe rape
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ketika rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, sebagian hati akan dibawa hingga mati. Dan sebelum sosok sebengis malaikat maut datang menagih, yang bisa dilakukan hanya menanti.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	XII

.

Sinar remang dari pendar cahaya lilin menyala menemani malam yang panjang, merefleksikan pantulan keemasan pada sisi ujung dua gelas wine yang berdiri anggun diatas taplak putih.  
Cairan marun sewarna kelopak mawar nampak tinggal berisi setengah, sementara disampingnya ‘ _The Hanged Man'_ mengintip dibalik sela-sela jemari tangan. Menyelip, lalu menyembunyikan diri.

 

"Mengapa kau memilih berkomplot dengan kelompok pembunuh?" suara sang pria mengalun bersama tampilan selembar kartu mencuat diatas sebelah telapak tangan. "Sungguh mereka mengancammu?"

 

Sebuah tangan ramping terjulur, merampas si kartu dari apit jemari sang pria.

 

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Guratan lelah nampak bersemu dibalik make up tipis yang menghiasi paras cantik khas etnik Eurasia.

 

"Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, target 'mereka' adalah mata-mata dan pengkhianat negara. Mereka sanggup membunuh siapapun tanpa ampun. Menurutmu, apa aku bisa melawan mereka?"

"Kontak langsungmu dengan organisasi SMERSH mungkin menyimpan informasi penting yang dapat memudahkan kami untuk melihat perkembangan militer dan politik Uni Soviet saat ini." Tazaki menopang dagu.  
"Kau lebih dari seorang wanita cantik yang cerdas, Elena-san. Itulah mengapa organisasi kriminal se-elite SMERSH mau menggunakan jasamu. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Yuuki-san 'mengundang'mu kesini."

"Ya, entah apa aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari titel seorang 'pembunuh' menjadi 'pengkhianat'."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

 

Manik biru berlian menerawang. Setelah pacarnya, Anton Morozov - yang ia manfaatkan untuk mencuri informasi rahasia - itu tewas dibunuh oleh organisasi counter intelijen milik USSR, Elena memutuskan menerima ajakan Tazaki bekerja menjadi double agent untuk Jepang.

Kini, berada didalam naungan D Agency, pilihannya untuk bertahan hidup cuma tiga: lari, sembunyi, atau mati.

 

"Apa kau tau mengapa Tarot kedua belas ini melambangkan SMERSH?" ucap Elena sambil memperlihatkan gambar si pria yang digantung terbalik.

"Karena menggambarkan Judas, orang yang mengkhianati Yesus Kristus hingga dia dipaku pada salib dan disiksa hingga mati. Pengkhianatan yang tidak termaafkan. Hukuman kematian bagi mata-mata."

"Itu adalah pandangan yang dianut dan dipercaya oleh orang-orang yang fanatik terhadap kode etik militer. Namun sebenarnya, Arkana ini memiliki arti yang berlainan." Elena tersenyum simpul.  
"Pengorbanan."

Alis Tazaki terangkat. "Kau bisa membaca Tarot?"

"Ya, begitulah." Elena mengeluarkan satu pack kartu Tarot dari dalam tasnya, ia melirik menggoda. "Mau mencoba?"

 

Sebenarnya, Tazaki tidak terlalu tertarik dengan permainan ramalan karena Tarot tidak bisa digunakan untuk bermain menentukan nasib si Joker di atas meja judi.

 

Sang pria Asia mengangkat bahu. "Boleh juga."

 

.

.

.

 

"Hei, Tazaki. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

 

Manik sipit itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari permainan trick kartunya kearah sang pria berambut coklat yang kini berdiri di depannya.

 

"Sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan kartu tarot?" Kaminaga bertanya lagi sambil kini mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku baru saja mempelajarinya dari Elena-san. Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Tazaki.

"Belajar langsung dari Nona Elena? Waow~ lalu dimana bola kristalmu? Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik main ramal-ramalan." ucap Kaminaga tanpa perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan nada bicara dan ekspresi seolah cemburu, entah ke pihak yang mana.

"Ayolah, Kaminaga. Sekali saja. Aku ingin mencoba ilmu yang baru kudapat dari Elena-san ini." bujuk Tazaki.

"Kubilang aku tidak tertarik, Maniak Merpati. Sampai jumpa." Kaminaga berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu! Kau boleh mengajukan pertanyaan apapun asalkan aku punya bahan untuk diprediksi."

 

Langkah Kaminaga berhenti, perlahan berbalik menatap Tazaki dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

 

"Well," Kaminaga langsung beringsut menarik kursi, duduk di hadapan Tazaki dengan muka antusias, "Coba ramal jodohku."

"Hm... _let see_.." Tazaki memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, kedua tangannya ditautkan di depan dagu, sepasang manik elang nya menatap dalam sang pria didepannya seolah tengah menelanjanginya melalui _clairvoyance_.

"Aku melihat kesendirian. Kau tetap lajang sampai usiamu menginjak kepala empat. Kau tidak pernah menanggapi serius sebuah hubungan hingga kau selalu gagal dalam percintaan."

"Keparat kau, Tazaki."

"Jadi kau tidak puas dengan hasil 'penglihatan'ku? Baiklah, kita mulai menggunakan tarot."

"Seharusnya lakukan daritadi. Tidak usah memakai pengantar omong kosong seperti barusan." kata Kaminaga datar. Ia berharap cukup beruntung mendapatkan kartu ‘ _The Lovers_ ’ untuk prediksi kisah asmara nya.

 

Tazaki kemudian mengeluarkan satu pack kartu Tarot jenis _Rider-Waite-Smith_ yang disimpannya didalam jas. Dengan kegesitan yang terbiasa, kartu dikocok sebentar sebelum akhirnya disebar diatas meja dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran.

 

"Sekarang, cukup kau ambil tiga lembar kartu yang sudah ku sebar ini, dan biarkan tetap tertutup."

 

Kaminaga terdiam dengan mata menyisir deretan kartu yang tertutup. Perlahan tangannya terjulur mengambil satu per satu kartu hingga terpilih tiga buah berjejer terbalik sesuai instruksi dari Tazaki.

 

Pria dengan bakat sulap itu tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya kemudian menyentuh permukaan kartu disebelah kiri pinggir.

"Kartu pertama yang kau ambil ini menggambarkan masa lalu." kata Tazaki, kemudian perlahan membuka kartu tersebut.

 

Nampak gambar yang muncul adalah sesosok badut yang ceria. Sebuah huruf O tercetak diatasnya. ' _The Fool'._

 

"Kartu pertama dari jajaran Arkana mayor. Menggambarkan permulaan yang penuh resiko. Kau mengawali jalan hidupmu dengan pilihan-pilihan besar yang membentukmu hingga kini, dan membawa mu pada pertemuan 'kita' yang sekarang." ucap Tazaki. Mata gelapnya masih fokus kearah Kaminaga. Jarak kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Sementara si pria yang ditatap membalas dengan pandangan terpaku. Sepertinya Kaminaga baru menyadari betapa indahnya manik obsidian yang dimiliki Tazaki.

 

"Ehem..! Se.. selanjutnya." ucap Kaminaga salah tingkah.

"Kartu yang kedua," Tazaki melanjutkan menyentuh kartu yang ditengah, "... adalah yang mewakili masa sekarang."

 

Kartu dibuka. Kini gambar yang nampak adalah seorang ksatria mengendarai sebuah kereta perang yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda yang berlawanan arah dan berbeda warna, hitam dan putih, dengan sebuah angka romawi bernomor _VII_. _'The Chariot_ '.

 

"Perencanaan sebuah perjalanan berisi ambisi tersembunyi. Mungkin menggambarkan tentang misi yang akan kau lakukan, Kaminaga."

"Yah, sebelum kemari aku sudah menemui Yuuki-san dan langsung diberikan misi baru olehnya." Kaminaga mengangkat bahu.

Alis Tazaki terangkat. "Benarkah?"

"Ayo, langsung ke tarot yang terakhir."

 

Kini, kartu yang berada di pinggir kanan disentuh.

 

"Kartu yang ketiga ini melambangkan masa depan." Tazaki melirik kearah Kaminaga. "Sudah siap?"  
Kaminaga mengangguk.

 

Perlahan kartu dibuka, dan sejurus kemudian manik obsidian melebar.

 

Gambar yang terlihat kini adalah seonggok tubuh pria yang terbaring tengkurap, dengan sepuluh bilah pedang menusuk tubuhnya. ' _Ten of Swords'._

 

"Well, yang ini gambarnya cukup menyeramkan." komentar Kaminaga.

 

Tazaki membisu.

"Apa artinya?"

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau mati."

 

Keduanya sunyi.

 

"Huh.. Hahahahahahaa, Mati?” Kaminaga tertawa geli. “Jadi itu yang akan terjadi padaku. Terus terang, rasanya tidak menarik."

"Kau tidak perlu percaya ini."

"Kata siapa aku percaya?" Kaminaga tertawa kecil. "Ini cuma permainan. Kita tidak boleh bergantung pada keberuntungan bila tidak ingin mati digantung."

 

Kaminaga beranjak dari tempat duduk, Tazaki mengikuti gerakannya dari sudut matanya.  
"Oh ya, apa yang kau lihat soal hubungan cinta ku?"

"Kau belum menyerah untuk satu hal yang sangat mustahil." ucap Tazaki sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

“Well, sepertinya cuma yang satu itu yang benar.” Kaminaga tertawa kecil. Pria berambut coklat itu menyambar jas nya, menyampirkan dibahu. Melambaikan tangan sekilas.  
“Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih untuk ramalannya yang menyenangkan.”

“Jangan percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan barusan.”

“Lalu kau percaya, Tazaki?”

 

Kaminaga menoleh kearah Tazaki. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya kontak diputus sepihak oleh Kaminaga yang memberinya seulas senyum kecil dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Tazaki seorang diri.

 

Pria berambut hitam melempar perhatian ke luar jendela, menerawang jauh menembus rinai hujan kelopak merah muda.

 

Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan ramalan. Mata-mata dididik untuk berpandangan logis, berpikir kritis, mampu mengolah dan memanipulasi informasi sekecil apapun disekitarnya menggunakan logika hingga batas maksimal dan hanya mempercayai kemampuan diri sendiri. Lagipula, mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan beragam jenis 'permainan nasib'.

 

"Padahal bunga sakura itu sudah lama gugur, tapi kau belum bisa melupakannya, Kaminaga?" Tazaki bermonolog.

 

Ditangannya sudah ada selembar kartu tarot yang tadi telah terbuka di atas meja. Nampak memainkannya sebentar, sebelum sosok bergambar sepuluh pedang itu lenyap dibalik satu hentakan tangan.

 

.

.

.

 

Derap langkah terburu berpacu detak jantung menggema ditengah menjulangnya pepohonan pinus yang mengepung hutan putih. Tubuh ranting yang berserakan patah terinjak, meninggalkan jejak searah langkah beraturan diatas lapisan salju.

 

Sepertinya ' _Wheel of Fortune_ ' senang mencampakkan dirinya, ini sudah dua kali identitasnya sebagai mata-mata terbongkar.

 

Semua berawal saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan misinya di Jerman. Entah ada motif terselubung apa yang dimiliki Yuuki sampai mengirim dirinya ke tempat yang sama dengan 'orang itu' sebelumnya. Namun yang pasti, Kaminaga melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

 

Harinya saat itu kosong. Kaminaga memutuskan untuk 'menengok' Miyoshi. Rasa rindunya yang tidak pernah terucap kata hanya tertuang melalui seikat lily putih. Saat ditanya sang penjaga toko, Kaminaga hanya menjawab:

 

_"Karena lily putih mengingatkanku pada Putri Salju yang tertidur abadi didalam peti kaca. Asal kau tau, Nona Manis, kalau seandainya dia sungguh 'Putri Salju', aku tidak keberatan untuk menggali kuburannya saat ini, membongkar peti matinya, lalu mencium wujud setengah tengkoraknya untuk menariknya kembali dari alam kematian. Karena bagiku, ia tetap seindah bunga yang tidak pernah layu dan membusuk."_

 

Meski alasan gombal Kaminaga tadi terdengar agak ganjil, si gadis penjaga toko bunga tetap tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Perandaian tersebut seperti penggalan kisah cinta abadi yang mainstream diangkat dalam berbagai judul novel roman.

 

Sebut Kaminaga sebagai pria bermulut paling playboy di muka bumi, ia tidak masalah.

 

Ya, seharusnya tidak ada masalah, sampai seorang pria gagah berambut pirang datang.

 

 _"Siapa kau? Kau mengenal Maki Katsuhiko?"_ tanyanya penuh nada curiga.

 

Pertanyaan itu malah berbuntut panjang. Kaminaga berusaha mengelak, namun pria pirang itu tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. Sepertinya Johann sudah belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, terutama untuk tidak mudah mempercayai orang asing. Apalagi untuk yang memiliki kontur fisik sama satu ras dengan Maki dan datang ke makamnya setelah sekian tahun lamanya tanpa ada satupun peduli - kecuali dirinya.

 

Dan itu semua adalah akar yang menjelaskan situasinya saat ini.

 

Tubuhnya menyeruak keluar dari dalam hutan. Suara debur ombak ganas yang menabrak kerasnya batu karang terdengar menyambut. Dirinya kini berada di bibir tebing nan curam. Dibawahnya membentang laut Baltik yang menghitam kala langit menggelap, menganga lebar bagai dasar jahannam. Siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

 

Dibelakangnya, Johann berlari mengejarnya sampai ke tempat yang ia pijak. Sang Letnan Nazi rupanya telah didampingi satuan pasukan taktis bersenjata.

 

Sang mata-mata D Agency tersebut perlahan melangkah mundur hingga tanpa sadar menepi. Tertangkap untuk kedua kalinya? Yuuki-san pasti murka, pikir Kaminaga sambil menelan ludah.  
Angin malam musim dingin menghempas keji tubuhnya, tiba-tiba selembar kartu tarot terjatuh dari saku celananya.

 

Manik coklatnya terpana.

 

"Jangan bergerak! Menyerahlah baik-baik! Angkat kedua tangan dikepala dan tunggu instruksi selanjutnya!"

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar! Saya cuma turis, bukan teroris! Saya--"

"Diam! Kami punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu, _Spy_!"

 

Kaminaga terdiam. Ia menurunkan tangannya. Berdiri mematung.

 

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin saya katakan pada anda, Letnan." ucap Kaminaga.

 

Pasukan taktis yang mengelilinginya masih terdiam siaga. Bidikan senapan masih mengarah fokus pada sasaran meski sang target hanya menggerakkan mulutnya.

 

"Sebenarnya, saya tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Maki Katsuhiko. Sayang sekali, tapi yang ingin kutemui adalah seseorang yang membawa hatiku pergi hingga ke dunia seberang." Kaminaga menarik nafas. "AKU MENCINTAIMU!!"

 

Hening.

 

Ucapan tersebut sebenarnya untuk sang pujaan hati paling menawan sejagad yang kini telah tiada, hingga akhir tidak pernah tau bahwa dirinya menaruh hati.

 

Kini, ditengah kepungan pasukan taktis Jerman dengan moncong senapan mengarah padanya, Kaminaga berhasil mengakui cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang selama ini terpendam. Silahkan saja sebut dirinya pria romantis paling ngenes di dunia. Saat ini, Miyoshi pasti sedang tertawa hingga jungkir balik di surga sana.

 

Para anggota pasukan serempak melirik kearah sang atasan pirang yang berdiri bengong mematung, ' _Barusan pria itu menyatakan cinta padamu, Letnan?'_

 

Memanfaatkan kesempatan dari kelengahan yang diciptakan, Kaminaga langsung melompat kebawah, kedalam dekapan laut musim dingin yang mampu membekukan tulang.

 

Johan bersama pasukannya bergegas mendekat, namun tidak ada yang mereka temukan disana.

 

"Dia bunuh diri?!"

 

.

.

.

 

Langkah seringan bulu menapak tanpa suara. Sebelah tangan terjulur, meraih selembar kartu yang tergeletak diatas meja.

 

"Aku kembalikan."

 

Manik gelap obsidian melirik kearah sosok lain yang kini duduk diatas tempat tidur, menatapnya.

 

Tazaki tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kaminaga menjawab enteng, "Cuma luka kecil, besok aku sudah bisa menghadap Yuuki-san dan dimarahi olehnya."

"Syukurlah."

"Kenapa kau memasukkan kartu _'The Chariot'_ kedalam saku ku?"

"Ini..." Tazaki mengangkat kartu sang Arkana ketujuh, ".... Sebagai jimat keberuntungan."

"Pffft.... Kau percaya dengan hal seperti itu?"

"Antara percaya dan tidak. Tapi berulang kali kebenaran terjadi tanpa kebetulan."

"Berarti kau percaya."

"Tidak juga."

"Aah.... Sudahlah. Lagipula tidak ada satupun dari ramalanmu yang terbukti nyata." Kaminaga merenggangkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk berbaring lagi.

 

Namun mendadak sebuah lengan kokoh bertumpu di sebelah kepalanya. Kaminaga menoleh, dan sosok Tazaki telah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, dengan ekspresi tersakiti.

 

"Tidak ada yang terbukti? Bagaimana dengan arti dari kartu yang kau bawa itu? ‘Kereta Perang' melambangkan perjalanan hidup yang panjang. Bukan berarti aku meragukan kemampuanmu untuk bertahan hidup. Aku hanya sangat bersyukur, kau masih hidup saat ini.”

Kaminaga bisu menatapnya, Tazaki melanjutkan.

 

"Untuk kartu yang terakhir, jujur saja, aku senang kau mendapatkannya."

Kaminaga mengerjap, "Kau senang kalau aku akan mati?"

"' _Ten of Swords'_ memiliki arti yang lebih spesifik bila dihubungkan dengan kartu yang lain. Kematian yang sebenarnya adalah tentang perasaanmu yang dahulu kepada seseorang, kini telah lenyap...” pandangan Tazaki tiba-tiba mendingin. "....harusnya. Tapi ternyata meleset."

 

Wajah tampan itu makin mendekat, namun sorot matanya dingin menusuk. Kaminaga tidak menyukai pandangan yang diberikan Tazaki, seolah pria itu ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, menenggelamkannya kedalam lubang hitam yang menganga diantara kedua iris obsidian, mengiris-iris hatinya yang telah lama terkuak luka.

 

"Tazaki..."

 

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai bagian dari masa depanmu, Kaminaga-san?" bisik Tazaki.

 

Sebelah tangan dingin dari pria berambut hitam telah menyusup kedalam kemeja yang dikenakan pria dibawahnya. Mengelus sensual susunan otot perut hingga naik meraba bidang dada. Tangan besar berjemari kasar menyentuh hingga tepi, sengaja menyenggol puncak puting. Kaminaga tersentak.

 

BUAAKK

 

Pukulan refleks dari Kaminaga berhasil ditangkis oleh Tazaki. Tangan yang terkepal ditangkap, ditahan di sisi samping kepala Kaminaga.

 

"Percuma melawan, Kaminaga-san. Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkanku." ucap Tazaki datar.

 

Serupa dirasuki Asmodeus yang bangkit dari neraka, tidak ada cerminan dari ketenangan yang cemerlang di wajah Tazaki seperti biasanya. Hanya ekspresi dingin dengan dua manik obsidiannya berpendar kelam dalam gejolak nafsu.

 

Sang Pria Terbalik terkekeh kaya akan ejekan. Luntur sudah tampang penuh nubuat ala Nabi yang baru mendapat ilham. Penantian panjang yang menggantung perasaannya selama ini kini runtuh, hancur setelah sekian lama menunggu. Tazaki berada pada limit nya.

 

Sementara Kaminaga menatapnya horor.

 

"Ja... Jangan, Tazaki. Seringaimu menakutiku!"

 

"Sssstt....." Tazaki berbisik sehalus kain satin biru yang disibak. "Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa menyakitimu'."

 

Tazaki tersenyum semanis Adonis yang mampu melelehkan hati sang Dewi Cinta. Perlahan bibir tipis mengecup lembut kening, hidung, dan pipi Kaminaga. Rasa hangat yang nyaman langsung merambati raga hingga relung jiwa terdalam. Sensasi seajaib mantra sihir membuat otak Kaminaga sejenak korslet. Aphrodite saja bisa jatuh cinta apalagi dirinya yang cuma manusia biasa.

 

Secepat kilat, Tazaki telah berada diantara kedua kakinya yang telanjang - sejak kapan pria itu melepas celananya?! - Dan mulutnya telah berada di depan kejantanannya yang setengah menegang dalam genggaman hangat tangannya.

 

Kaminaga menjerit panik.

 

"Berhenti- Aaahh..! Kau mau apa, Tazaki?!"

"Tenanglah, aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Kaminaga-san"

 

Setelah mengucapkan itu, mulut Tazaki terbuka dan sejurus kemudian meraup keseluruhan kejantanan Kaminaga.

Bola mata coklat terbelalak. Rasa hangat menyergap ujung kejantanannya hingga bagian pangkal. Refleks tangan nya yang bebas langsung meremas helaian hitam halus milik Tazaki.  
Lidah semerah buah ceri milik pria bermanik hitam menjilat sensual, meraup kembali, mengocok dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dalam aksi gerakan oral yang sangat ahli. Kedua tangannya mencengkram paha, menahan kaki jenjang itu untuk bergerak aktif.

Sementara lelaki berambut coklat mengerang dan mendesah nyaris frustasi. Tangan nya yang satu lagi meremas sprei dibawahnya hingga kusut. Wajahnya merah padam dengan keringat mengucur dari dahi. Matanya terpejam erat menahan sensasi panas bercampur aduk di dalam tubuhnya akibat permainan mulut Tazaki yang luar biasa.

 

"A-aahh... Haahh.. Ahh.. Ta.. Tazaki- Hnng! A..ahh aku mau.. Kelu---"

 

CKLEK

 

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dibuka.

 

"Permisi-.................." sosok yang membuka pintu langsung mematung syok luar binasa dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga kecil.

 

Odagiri datang jauh-jauh dari Manchuria untuk menjenguk Kaminaga. Siapa sangka dirinya malah disuguhi adegan asusila dimana Kaminaga terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan Tazaki yang berada di selangkangannya, sedang mengoral kejantanan milik Kaminaga.

 

Hening.

 

Fukumoto yang datang bersama Odagiri - dan mendapati pria itu tidak bergerak se-inch pun - langsung bergerak inisiatif dengan menutup pintu ruangan - untuk memberi kebebasan bagi sejoli didalam melanjutkan privasi mereka - tanpa merubah ekspresi apalagi mengucap sepatah katapun.

 

Hening masih melanda semenjak pintu merapat.

 

"HHNNNGGG..... Aaahhh.. Hhh!!!"

 

Kaminaga mengerang panjang seiring mata terpejam kuat, tubuhnya mengejang sesaat hingga punggungnya sedikit melengkung selama sesi orgasme.

 

"Hah... Haahh..haa..aahh...." pria berambut coklat berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang lelah. Matanya kemudian mendelik bengis kearah Tazaki yang menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan jari.

 

"Jangan tiba-tiba melakukan hisapan kuat seperti tadi!" protes Kaminaga.

 

"Maaf, soalnya tadi kau tidak bereaksi apapun. Aku khawatir kau mati karena menahan orgasme." kata Tazaki polos.

 

"Tunggu! Kau... Menelan semua!?"

 

"Iya. Aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya. Menikmati rasa dari Kaminaga-san."

 

Kaminaga bengong. Sejenak lupa bahwa semenit yang lalu, Odagiri dan Fukumoto datang ke ruangannya, lalu sempat melihat aksi 'panas' dirinya dengan Tazaki.

 

"Yang benar saja kau-- se.. Tunggu! Kau mau apa lagi?!"

 

"Kita belum selesai, Kaminaga-san."

 

Tazaki kembali merendahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya membuka lebar-lebar paha Kaminaga hingga ia bisa melihat lubang kecil disana, mengamati penuh kalkulasi yang ganjil.

 

Wajah Kaminaga sontak memerah.

 

"O..oi!! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Tazaki?!!"

 

"Aku akan mempersiapkanmu disini."

 

"Jauhkan kepalamu dari tempat itu!! Aku tidak mau bermain dengan mulutmu yang dari... sana!"

 

"Tapi rasanya akan sangat sakit sekali bila aku tidak melumasi nya dulu."

 

"Cu.. Cukup longgarkan dengan jari!!"

 

"Jari tetap akan menyakitimu, Kaminaga-san."

 

"Oh, persetan, Tazaki! Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala hari ini?!!" Kaminaga menggeram frustasi.

 

Tazaki tidak mendengarkan. Ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Mengecup kecil dari ujung kejantanan Kaminaga hingga pria itu samar mendesis, menjilat hingga meninggalkan jejak sepanjang batang sampai kedua bola, turun perlahan hingga lidahnya sampai di lubang....

 

CKLEK

 

"Ooi, Kaminaga, ba--........" kalimat putus tidak selesai dari yang baru saja datang membuka pintu.

 

Nampak Hatano membatu dengan mata membulat nyaris mencuat dari rongganya, serta mulut yang menganga lebar. Disampingnya sosok Jitsui terlihat seperti penderita asma. Sekeranjang bingkisan ditangannya jatuh meluncur ke atas lantai.

 

Hening sementara hingga suara heboh dari Hatano yang langsung mengeluarkan koleksi kata-kata gagal sensor bercampur bahasa alien.

 

"ASDFUCKFUCKASSJACKASSHHKLSHYIIITRFUCKFUCKFUCKASDFKPUSSYYFUCKASSARGHHKKKASS--UGH!" Hatano ambruk setelah sebuah tinju telak bersarang di perutnya.

Pelakunya tentu Jitsui yang hampir gila mendengar suara tanpa saringan Hatano yang juga nyaris membuatnya tuli.

 

"Ma..... Maafkan kami! Silahkan dilanjutkan!!"" Jitsui membungkuk dalam-dalam dengan wajah merah merebus, lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

 

BRAAK

 

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tubuh Hatano yang pingsan diseret menjauh dari pintu, entah akan dibawa kemana.

 

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” Kaminaga berteriak kalap sambil meronta-ronta dengan ekspresi malu setengah mampus.

Sementara Tazaki yang tidak mengantisipasi apapun mendapatkan ‘tendangan pamungkas' dari Kaminaga tepat dipipinya. Tazaki sukses jatuh terjengkang dari tempat tidur.

 

“BAKA TAZAKII!! HATANO DAN JITSUI MELIHATNYA BARUSAN AAAAGGHH!! AKU BENAR-BENAR MERASA BERSALAH!!!” jeritan histeris Kaminaga sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah miris nyaris menangis, tubuhnya meringkuk disudut dengan aura suram menggantung bagai sumur angker.

Ia seolah merasa berdosa karena telah mempertontonkan sebuah adegan biru dari JGV pada anak dibawah umur.

Dari sisi ranjang, Tazaki bangkit dengan pipi merah lebam setelah kaki jenjang Kaminaga menendang mesra wajah tampannya.

“Hatano dan Jitsui sudah lebih dari cukup umur untuk melihat yang ‘lebih’, Kaminaga-san.”

“Diam kau, pawang burung sialan!”

Sepasang tangan kokoh kini merayap mendekat, Tazaki mencium tangan Kaminaga dan perlahan membuka tangan nya yang tadi menutup wajahnya. Pemandangannya didepan kini tampilan ekspresi Kaminaga dengan wajah semerah tomat masak, nafas tidak beraturan, serta setitik air mata di sudut matanya yang memalingkan pandang enggan menatap Tazaki, serta bibir merekah yang menggoda untuk disantap.  
Kemeja yang ia kenakan pun sudah terbuka berantakan, menampilkan susunan otot ideal yang berkontraksi dengan deru nafas hingga detak jantung.

Manis sekali, dan sangat seksi.

 

Tazaki memajukan wajahnya, menciumi hamparan kulit yang terekspos hanya untuk dirinya, seraya berbisik serupa nada hipnotis.

 

“Kita lanjutkan pelan-pelan, ya, Kaminaga-san.”

Pria berambut coklat mendesis kala sebelah tangan Tazaki menyentuh rektumnya, sebelum benda yang lebih besar dan tegang menerobos masuk perlahan.

Kaminaga meremas pundak tegap Tazaki sambil meracau penuh nafsu.

“Ta.. Tazaki--!!”

 

CKLEK

 

Kali ini Yuuki berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Kedatangan sang makhluk asing sukses meraup atensi dari dua sosok yang sedang bersetubuh. Seketika waktu berhenti.

Namun Yuuki - alih-alih memasang muka ala bapak-bapak yang memergoki anaknya bercinta tanpa memakai pengaman – Cuma melempar tampang dingin nan datar tanpa rasa tertarik secuilpun.

 

“Jangan ribut seperti ayam kawin, lakukan dengan lebih tenang.” Sebelum akhirnya sosok Yuuki berbalik dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

 

Setelah keheningan yang ganjil berlangsung, Tazaki nyeletuk:

 

“Yuuki-san perhatian sekali ya padamu.”

“Aku mau mati saja rasanya..”

.

**Author's Note:**

> *XII: Adalah angka romawi untuk tarot The Hanged Man, arkana mayor ke-dua belas. Artinya secara garis besar adalah: Explaining vision, Adjustment, dan Waiting.
> 
> *USSR: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, nama lengkap Uni Soviet sebelum pecah.
> 
> *SMERSH: Spetsyalnye Metody Razoblacheniya Shpyonov (Special Methods Revelations Spies) atau dalam akronim Rusia (Smert Shpionam) berarti Kematian bagi Mata-mata. 
> 
> *JGV: Japanese Gay Video. XDDD
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: BAGIAN ANU NYA ITU CUMA BONUS SEBENARNYA HHHHHHHHHHHHHH XDDDDD /digantung/  
> Saya sudah lama kepikiran untuk membuat fic ini sejak ngeliat JGA episode 6, saya cukup tertarik dengan interaksi antara Tazaki dan Elena, kalau boleh jujur, saya jugas ngeship straight kayak mereka. X'DD /i'm not gomen orz/
> 
> Untuk pembacaan kartu Tarot nya, jujur saya sudah lama tidak memainkannya jadi kalau ada yang salah sangat dipersilahkan untuk sarannya. XD  
> Bagaimana menurut anda tentang Kaminaga yang susah move on dari Miyoshi (kayak saya hingga detik ini hiks)? Bagaimana dengan Tazaki yang menjadi (sok) peramal? XD Ada yang juga suka dengan karakter Elena?? *jangan bilang kalau cuma saya / w \\)
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda berupa komentar/review/unek-unek/ saran atau kritik untuk fic absurd ini di kolom bawah.
> 
> Sankyuuuu~ /gelindingan/


End file.
